The present invention relates to bending brakes for bending sheet metal and the like and particularly to a bending brakes of the type having a stationary lower clamp jaw, an upper clamp jaw mounted on an upper jaw holder for movement into and out of clamping relation with the lower jaw, and a bending beam mounted for pivotal movement adjacent a bending edge of the lower jaw. In order to make some shapes requiring multiple bending operations on the workpiece, for example pans, panels and boxes, it is necessary to use upper clamp jaw tooling of different shape and/or length to form successive bends. Manually removing a set of upper clamp jaw tooling from the clamp jaw holder and replacing it with a different set of clamp jaw tooling, is laborious and time consuming and to expedite changing from one upper clamp jaw tooling set to another, a bending brake has heretofore been marketed by the assignee of the present invention with two sets of upper clamp jaw tooling mounted on an upper clamp jaw carrier. The upper clamp jaw carrier was mounted for turning movement about an axis parallel to the lower clamp jaw so that either of the two upper clamp jaws could be moved into an operational position relative to the lower clamp jaw. However, in order to change the position of the clamp jaws in this prior bending brake, it was necessary to manually unbolt opposite ends of the upper jaw carrier from lugs on a carrier support, then turn the upper jaw carrier in one direction away from the lugs to a second angular position in which the upper jaw carrier reengaged the lugs, and thereafter rebolt the upper jaw carrier to the lugs to hold the upper jaw carrier in a position in which the second clamp jaw tooling was in an operational position. While this prior bending brake markedly facilitated changing from one set of upper clamp jaw tooling to the second set of upper jaw tooling and back, the changeover still required substantial manual effort and time and, when making shapes requiring different tooling for a different bending operation, it was common practice in multiple piece operations to run a series of workpieces through the bending brake to form the bending operations that could be performed with one of the upper clamp jaws, and then change over to the other clamp jaw and re-run the series of workpieces to perform subsequent bending operations. This multiple handling of each workpiece markedly increased the overall labor and time required to completely form each workpiece.